On Second Thought
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: "This SCP, this girl, that had killed countless people, was now in front of me in a way I couldn't imagine possible yet it still happened." I suck at summaries, this is a one-shot I decided to do, thanks to the guy for the idea is inside, big thanks to him for the idea, know that this is still in progress, and that if you guys want more I'll make more one-shots to add to this!


**HEY All my stealthy little ninja friends out there, welcome to another SCP Containment Breach Fanfic! I wanna saw right now I'll be updating my other SCP story soon, so just hang in there guys! Anyways, I wanna thank this amazing guy/girl right here: classykazmiller25 for the idea of this one, was a bit surprised by the character, but I thought it was pretty cool! Wasn't sure how I was gonna do this, but this takes place in the SCP facility of my other story, things are a bit different there. Anyways, big thanks to that guy again, cool idea, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guard Log- Guard 357, Assigned duty on SCP-682, Night shift, 12:34 PM, Name, John.<strong>

I walked around the small area around 682's cell, watching the cameras to make sure there were no escape attempts. This week she hasn't tried in while, which was slightly off considering how much she usually tries. The Doc also said she's been showing signs of weird and different behavior than usual. She strangely enough has been... Passive, to many people who come in for testing, or anything of that matter. I thought that was pretty weird, since in her description she had "a hatred for all life" and "tried to kill anyone to come in contact with her." I was a bit of a new guy on this job, don't even remember how I got it. I've only been here for about three weeks, and I don't know much about any of the SCPs that I've seen. I was assigned to this one, unluckily enough, 682, the, "Hard-To-Destroy-Reptile" they called her... I didn't get much information, just told to keep surveillance over her and make sure there were no breach attempts. I stopped, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of one of the monitors for her cell, watching her sit there, looking about as bored as I was. She was wearing a green and brown long sleeve shirt the scientists gave her, along with a matching skirt and needed underwear. I didn't understand how they were all now human females, when I joined they were all crazy things, then some incident with another SCP, and every, sentient SCP except the "Old Man" and a few others transformed into a human female with similar qualities to what they were before. I don't understand it either, but it happened. I stopped thinking about those things when I saw her do something. She looked around the cell, saying nothing like usual, then stood up, looking at the six cameras, climbing onto the wall, covering each with something from the new bed they gave her. I panicked a bit, wondering what she was doing. I then calmed a small bit seeing one camera they had newly installed that she hadn't know about yet, but I was still frightened. I was still a little new to the job, and remembering what the file said about her, I was scared out of my mind. I breathed, and leaned closer to the one camera she didn't cover, trying to get a better look at what she was doing. Due to the placement of the camera it was in align with her bed, and what I saw not only shocked me, but it made my nose bleed and my eyes go as wide as dinner plates, and I almost reeled back and yelled in surprise. She was laying on the bed, skirt and panties across from the bed, eyes closed, face red, moaning quietly, fingering herself.

I stopped myself from yelling by biting my tongue, blinking many times to make sure I wasn't just seeing things, my face heating up. _"What the fuck?!__"_ I thought to myself, wondering what the hell she was doing. I watched, my hand unconsciously moving to unbutton and unzip my pants, pulling them and my boxers down just enough to grab myself, jerking off. I couldn't help it, this job is hard on the sex life, so I just felt the need to. I tried my best not to moan, failing, moaning softly a bit. I shut my mouth, praying to god she didn't hear me, remembering that the microphone so she could hear me was on and I didn't know how to shut the damn thing off. She didn't seem to notice, so I continued, moaning to myself. After a while, she came, moaning lustfully, I came soon after, moaning quite loudly, covering my hand and my pants with cum. I quickly closed my mouth, seeing her eyes gently open as she got off the bed, cleaning up with what she could, getting dressed, and then moving out of my sight from the camera. I heard some clicking and rustling noises, and I wondered where she went. I slowly started to stand, turning around to see her standing there in front of me, blushing intensely, a bit of outrage on her face.

I gulped, eyes , reaching for my radio to signal the others she got out, but she grabbed my hand, stopping me, pulling my radio away, throwing it across the room. _"Oh god I'm gonna die I'm gonna die, she's gonna kill me, I'm so gonna fucking die..." _I screamed in my head. "You... Watched me..." Her voice was slow, menacing, yet in a way beautiful... Melodic even. I could clearly hear a mixture of anger and embarrassment in her voice. I slowly nodded, eyes shut tightly, waiting for my demise. I heard her claws unsheathe, and she dragged them across my cheek slowly. I shut my eyes tighter, shuddering. "Normally I would kill you instantly, but..." My eyes flew open incredulously at the word "but," looking at her, she was blushing more now, her eyes looking elsewhere. She dropped her clawed hand, putting her claws away. "The reason I did that cause I'm in something like "heat" and... I think since you didn't try to call out on me or, reel back in disgust when you saw what I was doing... I think I could have a better use of you..." She smiled at me, making me gulp nervously. Out of nowhere, I felt her hand grab and squeeze my hard-on, making me moan and jerk a bit, looking at her, seeing her smirking. She let go of me, pulling my pants down farther, getting on her knees. "Big enough for me..." She spoke, smug grin on her face, pumping my girth at a quick pace. I let out a drawn out moan, leaning back against the cell door, eyes closing, relishing the feeling. She suddenly took me in her mouth, engulfing all of it in one move. looking up at me, seeming to have no gag reflex problems. My moans grew louder as she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking me at her own pace, her arms on my legs. I gripped her head in my gloved hand, moving her faster, harder, making my moans grow in intensity even more. I gasped and panted, face red as a cherry as she continued the blowjob. Talking in between moans, I warned her, "I-I'm gonna... Cum..." I released my hold on her head, and she immediately took me as deep as she could, I could hear her chuckling to herself as she watched my face contort in please as I squirmed and bucked under her ministrations. I let out a throaty moan, releasing into her mouth, and I heard her hum as she swallowed everything that entered her mouth.

She slowly pulled her head off me slowly, ending with a small 'pop' sound. "I actually enjoy this taste..." She grinned up at me, standing up, pulling her clothes off with haste, pushing me onto the floor on my back, kneeling over my face. "Lick." She ordered, making me immediately get the idea and glide my tongue across her folds, making her quiver and moan. She had her eyes shut, leaning her head back as I shoved my tongue inside her, making her arch her back and gasp in surprise. I stuck my tongue deeper into her bit by bit, hearing her squeal and moan in delight. "O-Oh my god..." she squeaked in between her moans. As I brushed my tongue against her walls, she gasped deeply, gripping my head harder, her moans music to my ears. "R-Right there!" Quick to please her, I quickly pressed my tongue against the spot over and over, earning more lustful moans and squeaks from her. I could tell she was getting close as her heaving breaths and moaning intensified, so I quickened my pace, wanting more of her. I almost laughed to myself, remembering that this SCP, the one known for countless breaches, escape attempts, and thousands upon thousands of deaths, was here under my control, moaning and squealing in pleasure, fully naked. It was completely insane. I was drawn back to what I was doing as I heard her let out a large gasp, and a huge throaty moan, her back arching as she came right into my mouth, and I quickly drank everything that came to my open mouth.


End file.
